1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing an edible plastified dispersion comprising a continuous fat phase and a dispersed aqueous phase, and to an apparatus for, carrying out such process.
2. The Related Art
Examples of edible plastified dispersions comprising a continuous fat phase and a dispersed aqueous phase are butter, margarine and similar products but having a lower fat content, which are often referred to as low-fat spreads. The continuous fat phase of such dispersions comprises both liquid oil and fat in the solid state. (The terms oil and fat are used interchangeably throughout this specification.)
GB No. 2 084 171 describes a process for making low-fat spread by preparing an o/w emulsion and passing it through a scraped-surface heat exchanger in which the emulsion is cooled and worked to bring about phase inversion and plastification. The specification further discloses a process wherein an o/w emulsion is prepared by emulsifying a fat phase and an aqueous phase in a C-unit rotating below a certain threshold value, the emulsion is chilled and sheared by passage through an A-unit and subsequently phase inversion is brought about by passage through another C-unit, but now rotated above a certain threshold value. The aqueous phase composition comprises protein, gelling agent and a viscosity-increasing agent.
It has now been found that the process for making edible plastified dispersions via phase inversion can be substantially improved. We have found a process that is much more economical than the conventional process. Nevertheless, the quality of the products obtained is at least as high as that of the conventionally prepared products, and can be even higher.